


By Accident

by Harmoni96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmoni96/pseuds/Harmoni96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the girls with scars; you are beautiful</p>
<p>Monica is starting college. Everything is going alright until she meets that boy with his hand in somewhere it shouldn't be and now he's in her class. What was his name Harvey? Henry? Harry? College was not what she expected it to be and Monica’s secret comes to light all by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few months ago before I entered College. It was kind of comforting to me, imagining that this is what college would be like and for the most part the experiences Monica will have during the stories most likely happened to me. Except for Harry being in it of course. I hope you enjoy.

Monica could remember the day like it was yesterday, although some parts were blurry. It was because during the commotion she had, at times felt like she had left her body, like she was gone, somewhere else, somewhere empty.

There were moments where she could taste and feel, moments she could relive again if she closed her eyes and moments where it was completely blank. When people asked or talked about it she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

She panicked in the inside and wanted to cry but outside she stayed silent.

Those were not the worse times for her. I also was not when she sat and people talked about the incident like she was not sitting right there, it was not the times in the dark where she stayed up replaying it in her head it was the constant reminder embedded on her left leg, that she had to see everyday.

When she put on her paints and socks in the morning, it was always there. It was like it was laughing at her. She though it’s saying ‘you think you survived me, you cannot get rid of me’

It was forever there, never to be gone the scar that happened...by accident


	2. The Beginning or The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before Monica leaves home and she can't sleep with all these thoughts in her head.

It was like her body knew that something was going to happen tomorrow, something big.

Like always, he body was right, or was it her gut? Tomorrow was college move in day. She had secretly been afraid of this day, but hey at least she got into college.

Monica though it was purely luck though; she had remembered how she had freaked out when everyone was getting his or her acceptance letter and she had not.

It was already April when she decided to go to her guidance counselor and demand an answer.

“You never followed up so I didn’t send out your transcripts” She shrugged nonchalantly when answering Monica’s question.

What the fuck?  Monica specifically remembered that she said that all she had to do was fill out the applications and give her the lists of the schools she sent them to. Her life was over; her parents were going kill her.

 She had already heard enough of “Where are you acceptance letters?” “Do you know where you’re going?” “Do you know what you’re going to do with your life?”

NYU’s application deadline had passed; she could kiss the Violet graduation gown goodbye.

Thus she began to spend her lunchtime calling all the colleges she applied to asking if it was too late to send over transcripts.

When the end of May rolled around Monica had received 3 acceptances out of the 20 she had applied to.

Grey, Blue and White. An Hour away. Expensive.

Grey, Blue and Silver. An Hour and 20 minutes away. Expensive.

Green and Yellow. 5 hours away. Reasonable.

It was a no brainer, Green and Yellow beat out the rest. It was the best option, it wasn’t NYU but she got more bang for her buck, the little buck she did have.

Now as she lay in her bed, for the last time her mind raced. Well until she came back for break but that wasn’t the point. Everything had been packed her room was almost empty.

As she stared into the darkness and her eyes adjusted she felt emptiness in her chest.

It had always been there, that feeling of homesickness.

It happened to her a lot, when she was away from home. But recently she felt it even when she was at home. Monica found this strange, why would she miss home if she was already home?

Her hand stumbled upon the small table next to her bed. Her fingers caught the feeling of the smooth screen and she grabbed her phone off her table. The light blinded her to which she internally groaned and squinted her eyes.

3:02 AM

They were going to leave at 6:00, 3 hours of sleep. That sounded appetizing. Monica rolled over on her stomach and shut her eyes tight.

_Sleep, please sleep._

Still nothing, and now she had to pee.

Monica huffed as her feet swept the floor looking for her slippers.

After finding them she made her way to the bathroom.

On her way there she passed Marcus and Dalia’s room, the twins. They had just turned 13 a month ago.

As she sat on the toilet she though of how she would miss their teen years and the start of their first high school years.

Part of her was thankful, the twins as teenagers? No thanks. 8th grade was approaching but she would surely be back for their graduation.

She had remembered when the twins were born Monica was only 5.

Finally someone to play with, all her cousins had siblings and now it was her turn.

But she was wrong, so terribly wrong. At first it was good, the twins weren’t old enough to play with her, which kind of sucked.

By the time they were old enough the twins had bonded too much. Not that it was bad but Monica was now seen as more of an authority figure then a friend.

Monica had talked about her therapist about this.

She had only gone to see her for a month but that was enough time for her therapist to get something out of her. Ladia (her therapist) made her realize that what she expected from her siblings was not what she got.

“It seems you were waiting for someone to play with and share things with, a friend, but instead you got responsibility” Ladia concluded. She looked at Monica through the top of her glasses.

“I guess” Monica answered like always, with less than 3 words.

She had also made Monica realize that she held bitterness toward her family.

For about 5 years she was everything her parents had but when the twins came along it was different. Her 5 years were up and the twins’ years have begun. Currently they were on year 13.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands.

The girl in front of her had fear in her eyes; she wasn’t ready for this. 5 hours away, 5 hours away from home. Was it home though?

As she pushed the thoughts down the deepest she could she walked back to her room. Throwing herself on her bed she tried to sleep.

It was too soon when she heard her door open.

“Let’s go” Her father said

Monica’s heart sunk, it was time. She secretly hoped they would get lost on the way there, by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the beginning chapters will revolve around Monica in order to develop her character before Harry comes into the story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick snippet to give background the chapters will get longer as the story goes on.


End file.
